DESCRIPTION (Adapted from abstract): The general aims of this R21 pilot project concern stabilization of biopharmaceutical (protein) drugs in excipients for pharmaceutical formulations that would have increased shelf line and not require refrigeration. The investigators propose to stabilize biopharmaceuticals in single crystal excipient matrices. The specific focus is to invent a simple method of room temperature storage of such protein drugs as granulocyte colony-stimulating factor and interferon in innocuous host crystals.